


[Fanart] A Good Boy in Fractal

by Niakane (Aeiouna)



Series: Aei's Fanart [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Art Yuletide, Art Yuletide 2017, Fanart, Fractal Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Niakane





	[Fanart] A Good Boy in Fractal




End file.
